Mobile communication devices often include connector interfaces for connecting to accessories and chargers. Mobile communication devices include industry standard connection interfaces, such as universal serial bus (USB-) type interfaces, to connect to accessories. Mobile communication devices may also include other connection interfaces, such as high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), land mobile radio (LMR) interface, or the like to connect to specialty accessories, such as a remote speaker microphone or push-to-talk accessory. Including multiple interfaces on a single mobile communication device may result in higher costs.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.